


Mornings

by Prysms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prysms/pseuds/Prysms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N00bster and Colibrew decide to take some time off from their responsibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

If anyone had warned N00bster86 and Colibrew that Dylan was purchasing a new advertising spot on a top server list, they would have smiled, thanked the person, and put it out of their minds. They hadn't realized it meant an influx of new players who were as adorable, clumsy, and attention-hungry as newborn puppies. Not even the chatmods could keep up with answering every question thrown at the staff and it felt as if they'd banned or muted every single hacker, advertiser, and troll who had ever set foot on a server.

All in all, it had been a stressful couple of weeks, and N00bster had suggested that he and Colibrew take a few days for themselves and go stay in his cabin in the free world. They both knew it was completely irresponsible and a waste of time, but they hadn't cared. There were plenty of other mods who, as N00b had said, needed to start pulling their own weight for a change.

It was the morning after their first night and Colibrew had been woken by a faint crash of thunder in the distance. He sat up to look out the window. The sun was just beginning to show on the horizon and the sky was brilliant pink streaked with orange. Thick gold clouds were gathering overhead and Colibrew could sense the incoming storm. Oh well, it was just another excuse to spend a few more days out in the cabin.

He looked over at N00b, who was still asleep on the other side of their bed and snoring louder than the thunder outside. The first slivers of light from the sunrise shone on his face through the little window, making his disheveled brown fur gleam with gold. His sunglasses lay discarded with the rest of their clothes on the floor next to the bed.

Coli gently took N00b's left paw in his hand and traced his brightened features with the tip of his claw. It wasn't enough to wake the sleeping bear, but N00b let out a loud snort anyway and rolled over towards him. At the same time, his right arm came around at the perfect angle to smack Coli squarely in the face.

At that, N00b woke up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He reached over to cup Coli's chin and examine the damage, but his sleep-deprived lack of depth perception led to yet another accidental punch.

"Stop, you're killing me here," Coli laughed and pushed N00b away before he landed another hit. "You did enough damage last night," he added coyly, and N00b blushed under his fur.

"I'm just not gonna go near you until I'm conscious, 'kay?" N00b mumbled as he struggled to his feet. "Safer for both o' us."

"No, you get back here," Coli ordered playfully as he yanked N00b back down into bed next to him. "There's a storm coming and it's warmer in here."

They lay together for the rest of the day and into the night, with rain lashing the windows and thunder and lightning raging outside. But they both knew that there was nowhere else they'd rather be than in each other's arms.


End file.
